


Daisies

by SlowSenpai



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: You studied the birthmark on your shoulder. It was a small daisy on your shoulder with only pale yellow in the middle. That was your soulmate mark. It was something you’d always had and always would because one day you would meet the one with the same flower on their shoulder. That’s what everyone said anyway.





	Daisies

You looked into the mirror. You studied the birthmark on your shoulder, running your fingers over it gently. It was a small daisy on your shoulder with only pale yellow in the middle. That was your soulmate mark. It was something you’d always had and always would because one day you would meet the one with the same flower on their shoulder. That’s what everyone said anyway.

Of course, you knew lots of kids that already had their soulmates. Kids whose lives were finally complete. They were so lucky. You thought sometimes that maybe you didn’t even have a soulmate. That thought was irrational of course because you know if your soulmate dies, your mark fades away. So, why haven’t you met them yet? Sure, you were still young and everything but dammit you wanted to know. You couldn’t help being curious about your literal destiny!

Your days were often spent observing others and their marks. Looking, scanning for one that could be a match. Whether you were at school, the store or just the front porch, you wondered just where your soulmate might be. You hoped they were having a good day, whoever or wherever they were.

Sighing, you left the bathroom, grabbing the door and swinging it open. You looked up at the clock on the wall. ‘7:45’ and it read. You had 15 minutes to get to school so you weren’t too worried because you lived only a few blocks from the school. You had enough time to have a bowl of cereal and say bye to your parents before taking off.

The walk wasn’t long before you approached the familiar school building. Ah, Hawkins Middle School, nothing says education like its lackluster disposition and group of callous teenagers. Regardless, you loved it here, it was where you grew up. Sure, some of the kids were shitty but you found a few good eggs to spend your time with.

Speak of the devil. You saw your party just outside the doors of the school. With a smile on your face, you sprinted up to the four boys. “Lilly!” Dustin greeted you. You joined up with your friends, “Hey!” They laughed. “We were just talking about Will’s soulmate mark,” Dustin explained. “And how it’s totally gay,” Lucas remarked, jokingly. Mike elbowed him in the ribs, earning a “What?” from the other boy. You frowned looking at Will.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Can I see it?” You asked out of pure curiosity. He hesitated for a second, afraid of what you might think if you saw it. “Please?” That’s as much pleading as you had to do before he caved. He pulled his sweater and polo down to the side revealing the tattoo on his shoulder. It was a daisy. But not just any daisy. That was your daisy.

You felt panicked and dizzy as he covered it back up, looking at you anxiously for a reaction. The other boys waited too. “I- I gotta go, guys, I’m sorry.” You adjusted your grip on your backpack and disappeared into the school. The bell rang shortly after and you made your way to class still trying to process what you’d just seen. Meanwhile, the gang stood where you left them confused.

Unbeknownst to you, Will had been the most upset by this. Did you hate his mark that much? He was bullied constantly for it because it was ‘girly’ and they called him all kinds of names. Naturally, he tried to hide it the best he could and thanked God it was easy enough to hide. He definitely didn’t expect that kind of reaction from you.

In fact, he secretly hoped you’d like it. Partly because he knew how much you liked flowers and partly because he hoped you had the same one. Ok, maybe it was mostly the latter. Will was hopelessly in love with you and it seemed pretty obvious to everyone except you. That’s why it hurt so bad when you left.

You went through most of your day normally. You had to eat lunch in the bathroom but luckily you didn’t have any classes with Will. You did, however, have some of your other friends. Mike pestered you during math about what happened to which you denied talking about it. Lucas did the same throughout English. It wasn’t until 4th period that you finally spilled the beans to Dustin.

“You what?!” His eyes widened. You huffed, pulling your shirt aside to show your daisy. “Wow!” He looked ecstatic. “So you two are soulmates?” You looked away, sheepishly. “I mean, I guess so.” You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have feelings for Will. You thought he was smart and funny and absolutely adorable but there’s no way he liked you back.  _No way_.

Dustin, being the amazing friend he is, proceeded to convince you to tell Will. You obviously had qualms with this. “You have to, (Y/N). He’s your freaking soulmate!” He raised his hands up for dramatic effect. “And he likes you too anyway.” He mumbled the last part. “Huh?” “Just do it!”

The last bell of the day rang, finally. You collected your stuff, leaving the class. You pulled open your locker only to have a piece of paper flutter out. You picked it up from the floor. “Meet me in the AV club room after school,” the note read. This made anxiety bubble up in your stomach. You had a strong feeling this had something to do with Dusty, mostly because it was in his handwriting.

Against your better judgment, you made your way to the club room. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to reveal an empty room save for one person. Will Byers. Well shit, what a day to confront your 8th-grade crush. “Will?” You wondered why he was here. he wanted to know the same thing. “Were you the one that wanted to meet me?” he asked, watching you enter the room closing the door behind you.

 _Goddammit, Henderson._ “Uh yeah,” you faked confession. There was a painfully awkward silence between you before you spoke up again, “About this morning-” Will quickly cut you off, “(Y/N), it’s ok, I-” “Will” He looked up at you anxiously. You pulled at your shirt collar, showing him your soulmate mark.

You couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. “Oh.” He suddenly understood. You two were filled with so many emotions. Excitement, shock, and mostly relief. You were surprised when the boy took a few steps toward you so that you were close. You could see the hard blush on his face now. It was precious.

“I guess this would be a good time to say I really like you…” You couldn’t help but smile. “I like you too.” The grin that took over his expression could’ve melted you as you pulled him into a hug. Will reveled in your embrace. A wave of sudden happiness crashed over you as you leaned in closer to him. You were just inches from Will’s lips when you heard something from behind you.

“Just kiss already!” You let go of your newfound soulmate and turned in the direction of the voice. Mike? “Dude! Shut up!” Lucas joined in. You rolled your eyes, ready to ignore them. “Hey,” Will’s voice caught your attention again before placed his hands on your shoulders, closing the gap between your lips. Between the cheers of your friends and your crush literally kissing you, you froze.

He pulled away, worrying. You immediately felt bad, composing your self again. This time you kissed him longer, reassuringly.  Your hearts beat fast but it felt good. It felt right. Breaking apart once again, you wondered aloud, “I guess we’re dating now, huh?” “Only if you want to.” Will replied. You laughed at this. “You think?” You pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He laughed too.

When you wen to leave you saw that the gang had already left. “Well, they got what they came for.” You joked. The two of you left the school hand in hand, radiating joy. You guys certainly didn’t get to live down that kiss the next day.

The news spread like wildfire. When Joyce and Jonathon found out they were elated, they loved you. Of course, your parents thought Will was great as well. Also, you bet you guys went to the Snow Ball together, it was perfect.


End file.
